Surrpenssa
The Surrpenssa are one of the races found as a full-fledged space pirate species. Surrpenssas are notorious for their unique mouths, which possess three jaws. While sapient, they have a difficult time speaking, and are noted for their "snake-like lisps". Statistics *'Average Lifespan:' 123 years *'Locomotive Capabilities:' Awkward bipedal movement *'General Personality:' Enjoy pillaging and raiding as space pirate often do *'Primary Alignment:' Neutral evil *'Affiliations:' Crux Space Piracy, Iskian Empire *'Primary Language:' Ssuullssa *'Secondary Languages:' Guttertongue, Iskian History The Surrpenssa are a race of sapient carnivores indigenous to the planet Ssulrrassa. Initially uplifted by the Crux and being transformed into space pirates, they were later discovered by the Iskian Empire, and after a short war due to the Isk having dissected the originally-discovered star pilots as well as a few hundred civilians when their homeworld was located, the two species would eventually came to a reasonable understanding however and they allied together. As such, the Surrpenssa are found in roughly equal numbers between the Crux and the Iskian Empire; because the current Iskian leader often deals with the Crux and is a valuable customer, this is not considered a form of betrayal on the Surrpenssa's part; in fact it is considered more like a cementing alliance between the two. During their early history, their tribespeople quickly adopted fashion into their civilization and were ultimately known for their wearing lots of hair, grown despite their generally reptilianoid form through the use of modified scales. Trade became their main economic revenue during this period, and traders would wear the skulls of trophy kills on their wrists as a way to show what they were capable of killing, as a "don't try messing with me" sort of strategy, working both on a warning and threat level. Because of their warring culture, they spend many thousands of years in these dark times of civilization before finally figuring out how to settle down properly to form a true civilization. Fashion continued to evolve alongside the rest of their culture, and Surrpenssa civilians were an odd lot in terms of style, but were most certainly warmongers at heart. Wars constantly raged somewhere on the planet, something which did nothing but excite their kind for more war. Few nations survived beyond a few hundred years as conquering other cultures was the "in thing to do", and smaller armies would band together under temporary allegiances to eradicate nations more powerful than them. War kept them from reaching the stars for so many millennia that they eventually had to be uplifted. Surrpenssas were discovered and subsequently uplifted by the Crux, a notorious group of space pirates found residing within the Scutum–Centaurus Arm of the Kyklos Galaxy. Their warmongering desires allowed them to fall in line quite easily under Cycrab's mighty fist, and now they terrorize the galaxy. However, after only a few centuries of upliftal they were discovered by the Iskian Empire as well, and this would lead to their being spread roughly half and half between the two affiliations. Trivia The origin of the three mouths of the Surrpennsa was caused by a glitch during their creation in Spore; it is actually two mouths placed just right to allow a third mouth to form between them. Gallery Surrpenssa Spore.png|A nude Surrpenssa. Surrpenssa Tribesman Spore.png|A Surrpenssa tribesman. Surrpenssa Civilian Spore.png|A Surrpenssa civilian. Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Spore Content Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Aliens Category:Space Pirates Category:The Crux Category:Iskian Empire Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Original Category:Original Content